


On top of love, naked and emotional.

by je000nghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top!Jeonghan, bottom!joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je000nghan/pseuds/je000nghan
Summary: Two odd times when Jeonghan cries, both of which during sex.





	On top of love, naked and emotional.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, there! this is the bonus fic from my [3 to Sawa filo au](https://twitter.com/yoonhong_/status/1055759291452256257?s=21). so if you’re Filipino, you might wanna check it out for more context!
> 
> but if you haven’t read it or can’t understand Filipino, that’s fine! the only thing you have to remember, i guess, is that wonwoo liked joshua, but joshua doesn’t like him back that way, and jeonghan and joshua are together.

Bold and warm, literally, he lies atop another skin, one hand combing through his lover’s sweat-drenched glory of a sexed-out hair; he breathes along the rhythm of his lover’s heaving chest, catching on the beautiful thought of _‘finally, we’re officially back in love.’_

But in his world of uncommon episodes of actual crying, Jeonghan sheds one, two, and a couple more tears yet again on another peaceful event of passion. Ridiculous, yet always so reasonable. The last time he cried after sex, he remembers sadness and pain as he lost the same person he had thankfully regained to this day, his deepest love, Joshua.

 

 

Roughly three months ago, in the same room where they are at current, Jeonghan and Joshua had given up on love.

Suddenly, Jeonghan begins hearing the saddest echoes of Joshua’s firmist voice counting down at him: in ten seconds, he must give him his trust. 

_Fucking Wonwoo_ was what thought clouded Jeonghan’s mind. Hadn’t Wonwoo declared his love for Joshua, _his_ Joshua, _Jeonghan’s_ Joshua, Jeonghan wouldn’t mind whatever bond it was occurring between the two men. But no, fuck no, Wonwoo just had to fucking love Joshua so fucking much.

Insecure, Jeonghan had decided he wasn’t enough; he had felt this from the depleting moments of their once well-awaited ‘good morning’ texts and their occasional domestic sleepovers. Perhaps, he thought, Joshua could find a better love from the other man; perhaps, he could not continue on with the fact that he cannot trust whatever air might lead to Joshua possibly falling in love with Wonwoo back.

So after ten seconds, Jeonghan rejects; and Joshua, brave and vigorous, asks him: _“So… we’re done?”_

In defeat, Jeonghan answers: _“Yeahp. We’re done.”_

Fucking unpoetic, but it wouldn’t be fair for the rest of the world if it gave them a beautiful break up — so he lets the moment end as ugly as it is. And when Joshua walks out of his bedroom, Jeonghan slumps down his sex-scented, Joshua-scented bed, weeping the loss he will forever regret.

Can he blame himself, though? When Joshua screamed his name during sex, Jeonghan had the oddest heartbreak… unwantedly, he had to fake his tears of pain into very expressive orgasm, thrusting himself into Joshua as he sobbed, emptying himself dry.

 

Screaming into his pillow, Jeonghan’s mind flashes back to the events of the morning: there’s Jihoon telling him he had seen Wonwoo and Joshua out on a breakfast date. Nothing new, that’s for sure — but also, it’s a matter of Jeonghan’s desperate defense.

“Do they need to fuck in front of you for you not to at least talk to Joshua about this?” Jihoon tells him, pity straining the context. The next thing he says is what hits Jeonghan the most; he tells him, _“Jeonghan, please take care of yourself.”_

Sleeping his heartbreak through, Jeonghan misses his classes for the day and wakes up to his boyfriend entering his bedroom, a concerned look on his face. Joshua had wondered why Jeonghan missed a school day, it was very rare for this diligent man.

With what little energy Jeonghan had, the rest sucked up from sadness, he watches Joshua walk over his bed, hugs him around the stomach as he lays his head atop the thighs, and mumbles a quiet _“I love you.”_ Joshua brushes his hair with a sweet smile in response.

Looking up, taking in the serenity displayed unto Joshua’s face, Jeonghan asks him, “How about you? Do you love me still?”

Jeonghan was too worn out and falls asleep even before he could hear his boyfriend say “Yes” in reply.

 

Thankfully, he wakes up hours later to the sight of his love, sleeping quietly beside him. And like he was all too aware, Joshua stretches out to embrace Jeonghan by the neck, kissing him softly on the cheek, and says: “I love you. Just in case you didn’t hear earlier.”

Jeonghan couldn’t translate what it was that boggled his chest at the sound of his love’s assurance: was it security in the first place? How does this seem so comforting yet still so painful? So he says “Thank You” as an answer and kisses the other on the mouth.

The kiss lingers. It’s been a while since they last had each other like this right now, hands travelling to places that tickle nerves inside their stomachs, sometimes taking burning grips against each other’s scalps as they kiss one another deeper and all the more hungry.

Later, Joshua’s hands travel down to the hem of Jeonghan’s shirt, sliding his palms over the warm skin of the latter’s stomach and slowly further until he reaches the garter of what seems to be the latter’s briefs. And without a word, Jeonghan allows him, moving up minimally to a position that makes it easier for Joshua to grab his half-hard dick in his hand. It doesn’t take long for Joshua to tug him into full hardness later, with him working on the sensitive spots on Joshua’s neck and Joshua cooperating by tilting his head sideward, giving Jeonghan more space to work on.

Jeonghan takes Joshua’s hand off his pants gently as he travels down the latter’s collarbones, his own hands lifting the latter by the small of his back so to help him remove his t-shirt. When he does, Jeonghan sits up to remove his own.

With deep desires and edging want, Joshua observes his boyfriend’s bare torso, tracing every curve shadowing a beautiful set of pectoral muscles and slight hints of abdominal forms. Joshua especially loves the erotic line of hair that trails down to Jeonghan’s package. And when he’s had enough to admire, Jeonghan takes him by the wrist and places a second-long kiss on his palm.

Jeonghan tells him he misses him like he always does everyday, and Joshua will never get tired of hearing it any time soon. And then, they resume the kissing.

Longing stronger for sex, Joshua pulls out from the kiss to lead Jeonghan to work back on his neck and down until the latter could play with his nipples. He clutches on Jeonghan’s shoulders, eyes closing as he feels sensation build up at its highest until his sensitive nipples were pink and plump and his cock leaking inside his pants. He doesn’t stop himself from calling out Jeonghan’s name.

“I want,” he tells the other. “Jeonghan, I want.”

But being the playful motherfucker that he is, Jeonghan hovers to a dominant position over Joshua and places a knee against Joshua’s crotch, massaging the area warm with what must be so much pre-cum leaking inside the pants. “Say it louder,” he commands him. “I’ll give it if you ask clearly.”

Joshua curses on him like he always does when his boyfriend plays with him like this. It annoys him so fucking much, but he knows that these little tricks they share that slow burn their way into Jeonghan’s cock so full inside him, is what makes their sex lives especially exciting. So like the obedient little kitten that he is, he screams for Jeonghan’s name and begs, “Jeonghan, I want you. I want you inside me. Please. Or at least let me suck your big, big cock, Hannie. I want to choke on it, please, baby.”

But that wasn’t enough for Jeonghan, no. He knows he’s pleading halfheartedly, his pride failing to give in. So what he does next prompts Joshua to scream his name louder — after Jeonghan allows him to remove all his clothing completely, he commands him to kneel on all fours. It brightens Joshua up though, because instantly, he knew Jeonghan would then let him take him in his mouth.

Jeonghan’s cock springs out of his sweatpants, waiting engagement with Joshua’s lips. Chasing after the tip of Jeonghan’s long cock, Joshua holds him by the base before he proceeds to pleasure his boyfriend with deep, short licks against the slit leaking pre-cum — and Jeonghan loves it, but he doesn’t let himself to succumb to the stellar warmth and wetness of Joshua’s mouth; so he holds Joshua by the back of his head, limiting the latter’s movement as he takes so much of Jeonghan’s cock inside him.

“Do you want me to fuck you like this, baby?” Jeonghan teases him, delighting in the way Joshua nods in response, eyes wet as the tip of the cock reaches down his throat. “Beg.”

Joshua, with his mouth so full, saliva dripping from the sides down his chin, responds by hollowing his cheeks and sucking on his man aggressively. But no, Jeonghan wanted him to beg with his words.

When Jeonghan pulls himself out of Joshua, the latter finally surrenders. All along he knew the word that would tend to his throbbing cock and hungry asshole — _Daddy._

“Fuck me, daddy,” was all Joshua had to say to see that menacing grin on Jeonghan’s face and allow him to resume on his sucking; this time, with the help of Jeonghan’s thrusts, mouth-fucking him until he’s choking and teary.

Later, however, Jeonghan pulls away from his mouth, the head of his cock resting atop Joshua’s tongue when he praises him _“good job, that’s my baby.”_ So as a reward, Jeonghan commands him to lie on his back and spread his legs for _daddy_.

Still the loving boyfriend that he is, Jeonghan lifts Joshua by the back and places a pillow beneath him, positioning his baby more comfortably. He giggles at the sight of Joshua watching him patiently as he prepares himself with protection and warms lube on his fingers simultaneously.

“I’m waiting,” Joshua teases, reaching out with grabby hands for a quick peck on the mouth from his lover. “Be good to me, daddy,” he reminds him.

“When was I ever not, baby?” Jeonghan answers, and they laugh at the cute conversation amidst the roleplaying.

Jeonghan watches with amusement as Joshua’s hole sucks on his finger enthusiastically. It’s been such a while, Joshua was tighter than the last time he remembers. He kisses on the insides of Joshua’s thigh as praises for the hoarse moans Joshua responds with as he massages his finger inside him. They go on until Joshua has him with three fingers deep.

Joshua controls himself with all his might not to come then and there, breathing out hard and loud as Jeonghan moves his fingers inside him, hitting his prostate from time to time.

“J-jeonghan,” he calls. “Cock. I-i want. Your cock.”

Joshua’s desperate more than ever when he realizes a little later that Jeonghan had stopped massaging his insides and letting him fuck himself on his slick fingers.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Jeonghan chuckles, and Joshua sighs at the sudden loss of the former’s fingers inside him. Thankfully though, he’s quickly filled up again, this time, with Jeonghan’s cock.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Jeonghan coos, watching the pain Joshua’s face reflects as he slowly slides himself inside him. Despite the preparation, still he was too big for his baby. But each time Joshua cries out “More”, Jeonghan gladly pushes in deeper until the base of his cock meets the skin on Joshua’s ass.

Jeonghan kisses Joshua’s lips once before pulling his cock almost all the way out, and another before pushing himself quick and deep inside the latter. With this same harsh rhythm, Jeonghan pounds against his boyfriend faster and faster until the room is filled with the most obscene noises of their shared moans and skin slapping against each other, along the creaking noises of the bothered bedframe; until Joshua is screaming for Jeonghan’s name again and again as he comes close to his release; and until thick strings of cum stream out of Joshua’s cock and Jeonghan thoughtfully pumps him through until empty; and until Joshua has to lie all sexed out, but continue to take a few more of his boyfriend’s cock as the latter chases his own release from the tightness of the former’s ass that sucked him with so much pleasure.

Jeonghan made sure to say “I love you” before Joshua takes his much needed rest. It’s going to take fifteen minutes for Joshua wake up and ask him to wash up with him; meaning, Jeonghan has fifteen minutes to himself to think… why, above all things, his fucking heart was hurting.

 

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Joshua notices the flush on Jeonghan’s face and catches on the small manner the latter wiped his tears off of it. “Baby, tell me.”

The first time Jeonghan cried during sex, Joshua was too worn out to see. This time, however, he was quick to notice the odd behavior.

But with all honesty and the brightest smile that he begins with, Jeonghan tells his boyfriend: “Nothing.”

Truthfully, because his tears were nothing close to anything _wrong_ , as everything was by reason of overwhelming happiness. _Nothing_ indeed was wrong, not when the parts of their worlds have fallen back into their proper places: this time, Jeonghan on top of Joshua, naked, tired, loving, and all the good things the dictionary can offer; and Joshua believes him, because it was all he could feel in this moment, too.

In other words, they’re glad they’re back together.

**Author's Note:**

> to all those who’ve read 3 to Sawa, i know ya’ll wanted smut & fluff, but i apparently came up with like 90% smut. i’m sorry, i hope you liked it still!
> 
> anyways, comments and kudos are well appreciated!!! also, the stressed student in me would really appreciate even just a cup of coffee! will you buy me one [here](https://ko-fi.com/F1F7OQ52) if you liked it? i’ll drink it well, i promise! thank you ♡
> 
> also, this was a bit overdue but thank you so much to the latest going svt spin-off episode, i got sooo inspired to write this. driver!jeonghan and joshua riding shotgun is the best thing ever. what was once only in my imagination had been delivered to us in real life, and i thank the universe so much for this.
> 
> and to all of you who remembered by fic because of it and tagged me in photos of them from that episode, thank you so much! i’m so happy to share this context with you ♡
> 
> this is the end of 3 to Sawa, i guess! but if you didn’t know this yet, i have officially started the meanie spin-off [Nu Gwa Ü?](https://twitter.com/yoonhong_/status/1060820061257052161?s=21) where you’ll also see glimpses of jihan and the rest of the members’ characters! i hope you stick around with me through that and on future fics & au’s too!
> 
> aside from my au account (@yoonhong_), you can find me at my main account:[@je000nghan](https://twitter.com/je000nghan) and on [curiouscat](curiouscat.me/yoonhong_), too!


End file.
